Metallic silicide materials such as, for example, Chrome Silicide (CrSi) is often used as a thin film resistor in integrated circuit designs. The silicide may be fabricated with sheet resistances that range from approximately 100 ohm/sq to greater than 100 Kohm/sq (for CrSi features). Such resistors may be processed to exhibit low temperature coefficients of resistance.
Previous methods for fabricating metallic silicide features typically used photolithographic masking and etching processes to pattern the silicide at the silicide process level.